


古罗马社会科普黄色废料

by Iris_Alice



Series: 古罗马帝国AU宇宙 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, F/M, Female! Frank, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Porn With Plot, Senator! John, Underage! Frank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Alice/pseuds/Iris_Alice
Summary: 在她的父亲被流放之后，Frank决心报仇，她要为自己找一个盟友，或者说，一个丈夫。After her dad was exiled, Frank, who is seeking revenge, decides to find an ally, or in another word, a husband.
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Series: 古罗马帝国AU宇宙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 婚礼篇

**Author's Note:**

> 只是为了合法搞27岁老蒋x14岁兰兰  
一个罗马帝国社会习俗软科普罢了【精神罗马人mode on  
好想改一改名字但是改完了就太迷惑了反正只是摸鱼凑活看就行【闭眼  
没准会在某一天突然暴风狂修然后把名字什么的全部理顺

在父亲老兰帕德和舅舅老雷德纳普相继被流放之后，弗兰克·兰帕德则因为皇后的同情而免于离开罗马，还继承了父亲的全部遗产，当然这一切也不是无缘的，兰帕德已经14岁了，需要找一个丈夫来接替她的父亲成为她的保护人，同时继承她名下的巨额遗产。皇后希望她去嫁给自己的表弟，但是兰帕德不愿嫁给一个不学无术的贵族子弟，她想要替父亲和舅舅复仇，替自己挑一个好丈夫，一个可以帮助她向仇人复仇的援军，同时也必须能够对她好的人。

在接下来对一个月里，兰帕德和表姐杰米在一起对罗马城里所有未婚的上层社会男性都筛了个遍，而兰帕德都目光很快就对准了年轻的元老院议员约翰·特里。

特里是平民阶级出身，但是他从很小就有才华，擅长与人打交道，很快就获得了元老院中一派大佬的赏识，在自己遗愿里指定了特里成为政党的下一任领导人，特里很快就在元老院中站住了脚，同时他还是明年的执政官的最有力竞争者之一。

表姐杰米自然是对兰帕德对选择没有意义，于是和特里交涉对任务就交给了现在兰帕德的法定保护人，杰米的丈夫，同时也是资深元老的约翰·巴恩斯。

两家很快就这次联姻达成了一致，并且立即去找祭司，选定了六月的11日作为婚礼的日期，然后就开始繁复的婚礼前的准备工作，这一切杰米都揽了过去，留下兰帕德一个人每天无聊的在庭院里数天上飞过的鸟。

虽然大部分的罗马女孩都会在14岁左右嫁人，但是兰帕德从来没有想过自己会成为另一个男人的妻子，她还小，能藏在父亲的羽翼底下，只用任性的过着快乐的日子，但是这一切都被飞快的打碎，她被卷进了罗马城的洪流里，只能挣扎着抓住一根枝桠，活下去。

等真到了婚礼那天，兰帕德才有了一点即将嫁为人妻的感觉。她一大早就被表姐和奴隶们叫了起来，迷迷糊糊的坐在那里任由表姐帮自己把一头长发整齐的编成六股辫子，再用发带盘在头上，戴上由鲜花和香草编成的花冠，直到要换上婚礼的长袍时，她才回过神来，配合着女奴们打扮好自己，和表姐一起去了前厅准备参加婚礼前的祭祀活动。

当她们出去的时候，新郎和新郎的朋友们已经来了，大部分人都穿着精致的长袍，她的新郎被所有人围在中间，正在和来为他们主持祭祀的祭司谈笑风生。

听到她走出来当响动，特里抬起头看了她一眼，她马上就低下头去，让头上的头纱遮住自己的脸。

“怎么？害羞了？”杰米在一旁扶着弗兰克的手，“你们之前不是见过面嘛。”

“我没有害羞，”兰帕德红着脸小声的说，“我只是有点害怕。”

她知道自己在害怕什么，过了今天，她就不再是一个活在父母和亲属的羽翼下的少女，而成为了一位元老的妻子，主持一个家庭，为他生儿育女。她变成了这个男人的所有物，他拥有支配她的身体和灵魂的无限权利，直到死都会属于他。

而她，并不知道自己有没有准备好。

祭祀的过程中她的意识一直飘在天上，接下来的宴会上她也像一个布娃娃一样乖乖的坐在特里身边，吃着他拿过来的食物，在他举杯的时候下意识的也举起盛着葡萄酒的金杯，一直等到她被特里从杰米的怀里“强抢”出来，一路往自己到新家抬，她才回过了神来，坐在轿子上看着吹奏音乐的乐手们随着队伍前进，同行的奴隶们还在一把一把的撒着铜币，吸引着人们挤在路旁围观。

今天整个罗马城都被他们都婚礼惊动了，这是一场不常见的最盛大最隆重最传统都贵族婚礼，象征着罗马城的政治势力的又一次变动，无数人都在猜测着这场联姻的结果会给自己的政党带来什么样的影响，谁又是这场联姻的最大受益者。

兰帕德现在的脑子则完全想不了这么多。同为元老，特里和巴恩斯住的很近，不过一会就已经到了特里家门口，这位英俊的新郎走了过来，将兰帕德抱到了怀里，跨过了门槛，才把她放下来，又让她象征性的摸了摸火和水之后，就把她送进了新房，由请来的德高望重的夫人为她脱下婚服，解开头发，等着她的新郎的到来。

借着墙上蜡烛的灯光，兰帕德端详了一下自己的身体。像是每一个贵族家的女儿一样，她被精致的养大，头发乌黑，眼瞳则是祖母绿深邃的颜色，她的皮肤像牛奶一样雪白柔滑，只是因为还处在青春期的身体仍在抽条，让她的身体略显单薄，虽然已经比很多同龄人要丰满许多，但是在她自己眼里，她的乳房和臀部依然不够好看，这让她稍显懊恼的捏了捏自己白白的胸脯，希望能把它们捏大一点。

特里进来的时候，他的小新娘还在玩弄着自己的身体，完全没有注意到他的到来，他不禁轻轻咳了一声，才走到了床前。

他的小妻子很自觉的站起来服侍他脱掉衣服，然后任由他把少女娇小的身体搂进了怀里，肌肤相亲。

“从此以后，你就是我的了。”特里亲吻着兰帕德小巧的耳垂，戴了一天的花冠让她的身上也沾染了花朵和草木的香气，兰帕德从来没有和除了亲人之外的人有过这么亲近的举动，当特里的嘴唇贴到她的脸上的时候，她的脸一瞬间就变的滚烫发红，嗫嚅着说出了自己的婚礼誓词：“汝为天父，吾为地母。”

“我们的结合就是世界的开始。”特里将兰帕德压到了床上，一点一点的吻着他的新婚妻子柔软的嘴唇，手也慢慢的向下摩挲着，探索这具一尘不染的躯体。

兰帕德的身体轻轻颤抖起来，她才14岁，刚刚经历过初潮不久，还没有体验过性爱的欢愉，现在特里正在把她领向一个她完全陌生的领域，她的身体仿佛不是自己的了一般，只要是特里抚摸过的地方都像是过电一样麻酥酥的，她不由自主的打开了腿，让特里的手滑进了自己双腿之间青涩的处女地。

经验老道的新郎摸了摸就可以感觉到他的小新娘的紧致狭小，对比下自己的尺寸让特里叹了口气，撑起身体从床上的暗格里摸出了一个小罐子。

“这是...什么？”兰帕德有些疑惑的看着特里伸手从里面挖出一团膏状物，涂抹在了自己的穴口。  
“能让你放松的油脂，波斯那边传过来的东西。”特里一边耐心的用手指开拓着兰帕德的穴口，一边解释道：“你的身体太紧了，体液也不够，我怕会伤到你，所以用这个来辅助一下。”

听完特里的解释，兰帕德有些害怕的瞄了一眼特里胯下已经开始勃起的庞然大物，有点没有办法想象这几乎和自己的手腕一般粗的东西怎么能插进自己的身体里，但是她又马上被来自丈夫的吻夺去了注意力，把自己完全交给了身上的男人。

或许是那个药膏真的起了作用，兰帕德能感觉到自己下身越来越湿，本来紧紧收缩着的穴口也已经能让特里的三根手指在里面开拓着，兰帕德的身体已经完全软了下来，浑身没有骨头一样的缠着丈夫，不时还发出诱人甜腻的呻吟声，敦促着特里进行下一步。

特里将自己身下的小新娘翻成跪趴着的姿势，而自己则从后面慢慢的操了进去。

兰帕德的身体太紧，即使经过了耐心的前戏和药膏的辅助，依然在特里进入的时候紧紧的箍住了柱身，而被撑开到极限的疼痛同时让兰帕德全身僵硬，一时间特里被卡在了中间，进退两难。

“太...太疼了，我不行...”兰帕德大口的吸着气，但是语调里已经有了一丝的哭腔。

“放松放松，不要紧张。”特里从身后抚摸着兰帕德幼嫩的双乳，这对还没有发育完全的乳房娇小玲珑，能被他完全握在手心里把玩，他从后面亲吻着他的新娘的侧脸，试图安抚她的情绪。  
少女的小穴稍微松软了一点，插了一半进去的阴茎也稍微往里进了一些，顶到了一层薄薄的肉膜，特里知道这是身下妻子纯洁的证明——他的新娘还是个处女。他满意的点了点头，然后吸了一口气，趁着兰帕德的小穴放松的瞬间，一口气插到了底。

被破处的痛苦让兰帕德张大了嘴，但是却叫不出声，她的身体仿佛是被从中间劈开了，又加进了不属于自己的东西强制合上，过于剧烈的疼痛让她眼前发黑，快要晕过去。

过了好一会她才被特里在她身上温柔的亲吻给叫醒，她的丈夫从后面拥抱着她，一边用细密的吻印遍兰帕德白腻的脊背，一边轻轻揉捏着她挺立的鲜红乳尖。兰帕德深深吸了一口气，她的感官逐渐回来了，下身还是有些钝疼，但是已经不再是令人难以接受的程度。

特里察觉到了兰帕德的适应，他继续用一只手玩弄着妻子的乳尖，另一只手则探到了下面，刺激着她被撑开的花苞上的阴核。

兰帕德的喘息声渐渐柔媚了起来，她的身体重新变得柔软，穴道里也分泌出了更多润滑的体液，混着被破处的血丝一起涌出了被塞得满满的穴口。特里试探性的动了动，见他的新娘没有表现出任何不适，反而叫的更大声了，便放心的开始抽插起来。

少女娇小柔软的身体被操得不停摇摆，甜腻的呻吟声也不停的从她的嘴里溢出来。初次品尝性爱欢愉的处女怎么能敌得过特里这样的风月老手，很快就被操弄的溃不成军，只能趴在床上承受着丈夫一次次的撞击。兰帕德能感觉到电流在她的身体流窜，数量越来越多，越来越快，直到最后随着特里的某一次插入，所有的电流都汇成一股从小穴直冲到头顶，同时大量的体液从穴口喷溅出来，顺着她的大腿一直流到了床上，兰帕德发出了一声尖叫，随即身体如同被抽掉了骨头一样瘫软了下去。

眼看着他的小新娘已经被操到了高潮，特里加快了速度。他把兰帕德从床上重新抱回怀里，一次操的比一次更深更用力，他的小美人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，只能哼哼唧唧的随他摆布，身体里仿佛一个没有拧紧的水龙头一样不停的流着淫荡的骚水。他最后抽插了几下，就把自己的种子洒进了兰帕德柔软肥沃的子宫里。

射完之后，特里没有马上把阴茎拔出来，而是直接搂着他已经累到张不开眼睛的新娘倒到了床上，兰帕德温顺的被他摆布成面对面的姿势，又盖上了柔软的毯子，在被睡神完全捕获住之前，她突然伸手摸了摸自己依然被撑满的小穴。

“能不能，拔出来？”她红着脸小声的问。

“插在里面能提高怀孕的几率，”特里哄着怀里几乎是自己一半岁数的妻子，“Frank也想赶紧怀上孩子是不是？”

兰帕德迷迷糊糊的点了点头，今天一天已经让她累的连抬起胳膊的力气都没有，虽然小穴被撑开的感觉有些酸软，但是睡意已经让她忽略掉任何不适，只想赶紧把自己交给黑甜的梦乡。

再说，赶快怀上一个孩子不也是挺好的吗。


	2. 孕期篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn without plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如题所述，纯孕期车，纯孕期车，纯孕期车  
说真的我被我数学老师气的心口疼，只有黄文能让我平静下来。  
所以这个大概是那个古罗马婚礼民俗科普车的后续，which is 孕期车，下次再搞产后车  
纯车没啥剧情，就是搞情趣kink

“所以，尊敬的女士，”特里嘴角含笑的看着依偎在他怀里的妻子，“请问你占用执政官晚饭后的宝贵时间有何贵干，他还需要去帮助罗马的人民。”

“亲爱的执政官大人，我也是罗马忠诚的人民，我也需要你的帮助。”兰帕德仰着头看着他的脸，眼睛里带着氤氲的水光，在夜晚烛光的照射下显得格外柔软诱人。

“那请问你需要他的什么帮助？”他们还歪在餐厅的卧榻上，但是已经没有人去在意这个，兰帕德拉着特里的手从她高耸的肚子上滑下去，她的肚子已经不小了，沉甸甸圆滚滚的坠在她的腹部，让她每天不得不除了躺着就是靠在躺椅上。但是除此之外，她还有更重要的，无法一个人缓解的症状，需要她的丈夫来帮她。

“执政官大人，我的丈夫最近忙于政事，已经很久没有和我睡过觉了，”特里的手被她拉着滑到了两腿之间，即使是隔着一层长袍，他也能感觉到手中布料的潮湿，兰帕德媚眼如丝的看着他，下面的手也毫不停顿的将特里的手拉入长袍之内，“我的身体很想他，想的我湿的都受不了了，能不能请您代替我的丈夫来安慰安慰我？”

她的身体确实湿透了，特里的手刚一摸到她的大腿根部就感受到了覆在她皮肤上的体液，正在不断的被她又红又肿的小穴分泌，接着又挤出穴口，流到大腿上和衣服上。她的身体比平时敏感多了，特里的手指刚刚插入穴口，就被熟软的穴道紧紧拥住，用更多的淫液来欢迎他的到来。

特里的脸上笑意更浓了，他对兰帕德的身体非常满意。这具身体是他一手调教出来的，在这一年半的时间里，他用精液将原本刚刚进入青春期的女孩青涩紧致的身体，一点点浇灌，养成了现在这具比罗马城里的妓女还要更湿更软更加淫荡的身体，刚结婚的时候还稍显平坦的胸部和屁股也已经变得比神殿里维纳斯的塑像更加完美，还有她身上馥郁不散的香气，在她情动的时候会变得更加浓郁扑鼻，而最令他满意的莫过于他的小妻子的饥渴和坦荡。她会用低软诱惑的声音在他耳边诉说自己的身体是多么的空虚难耐，也会在家里的任何一个地方随时求欢。

他享受兰帕德的身体，同时也明白兰帕德在性爱中是带有目的性的，尤其是最初。她想要怀孕，想要一个孩子。他们已经结婚了一年多，有不少在他们之后结婚的夫妻都已经有了头生子，而兰帕德的肚子还是一点动静都没有，这让年轻的女孩压力非常大。她需要一个孩子来在家里，以及在罗马城里站住脚，以及她最大的目的，复仇。即使是在这一年里，特里通过自己的势力已经把很多她的仇敌挤出了罗马的政坛，但是她还是渴望能亲自向仇敌报父亲和姨父的仇。她需要拥有自己的力量，通过孕育足够多的孩子来获得一点宝贵的自由。但是她也慢慢了解到来性爱的欢愉，这让她不由自主的忘掉来那些沉重的东西，只想攀附着她的丈夫来满足自己无底的欲望。

比如现在。

兰帕德摆动着自己的腰，熟练的配合着特里手指的动作，但是那些手指对于她来说显然是吃不饱的，她的手已经不安分的摸到了丈夫的身下，开始隔着衣服挑逗丈夫已经挺立起来的阴茎。  
特里配合着她的动作，顺势将身上的长袍脱了下来，露出了他经过军旅历练而结实有力的身体。

“请问，夫人你是在找这个吗？”

“是的，大人，我想要的就是那个，”兰帕德的腰带形同虚设，长袍上身柔软的布料已经全部滑了下来，堆叠在她圆鼓鼓的孕肚上，“请把您的阴茎插进我的身体里来，喂饱我吧！”

特里却没有向她想的那样就着现在侧躺着的姿势插进去，而是拥抱着她翻了个身，将她转到了自己的上面，自己则平躺在卧榻上，让妻子骑在自己的小腹。

“您这是要干什么？”兰帕德赶紧护住了她的肚子，生怕自己不小心从特里的身上摔下去。

“试试这个姿势，”特里用阴茎拍了拍她汁水淋漓的小穴，示意她坐自己上来，“毕竟是夫人你要求的，总得自己出点力吧。”

“您真是的......”兰帕德用被欲望染成的深绿色眼睛瞥了他一眼，“比我的丈夫还坏。”

虽然嘴上在抱怨，但是她依然把身体撑了起来，一只手继续护着肚子里的孩子，另一只手扶着丈夫狰狞的阴茎，一点点试探着往下坐。经过长年累月的调教，她现在已经能熟练的把丈夫那远大于常人的阳具包裹进自己的雌穴，而不像第一次时那样疼痛，但是这个由她主导的姿势却比往常更加刺激。只吃进去一大半，兰帕德就气喘吁吁的停住，不敢再往深处插了。

“怎么了，为什么不继续了？”特里捏了捏兰帕德柔软的臀肉，然后扶着她的腰稍微用了点力，兰帕德的身体便不住的颤抖起来，体液也分泌的更多了。

“太、太深了。”兰帕德哀求的看着他，“我的丈夫从来没有操到我这么深的地方过。”

“那看来你的丈夫不太称职啊，夫人。”特里的手还在她的后腰和臀上方徘徊，“没办法，那我只能代替他来操开你了。”

话音未落，他就双手扶住兰帕德的腰侧，将他的妻子贯穿在了自己的阴茎上，兰帕德的身体在那一瞬间就被操到高潮了，一大股的水液从她的身体里被喷出来，将两人身上连带着身下的布料都浸透了。

兰帕德的身体过了会才停止颤抖，她用手按住了小腹的位置，小声的喃喃：“都操到子宫了吗...”  
特里稍微顶了顶腰，高潮后还格外敏感的兰帕德忍不住淫荡的呻吟出来。

“自己动一动吧。”他好整以暇的看着浑身都被染成红色的少女，“就让我来替你的丈夫好好教育下你怎么服侍丈夫。”

兰帕德咬着牙用腿把身体撑起来了一点，又重新坐了下去，但是她还是不能很好的适应这个姿势所达到的深度，只能慢慢的在特里的阴茎上操弄着自己。

特里也没有催她，只是享受着妻子的服务，顺便用手指玩弄着她怀孕后更加鼓胀的乳房。不出他所料，过了一会兰帕德就适应了过来，上下挺动的动作大了起来，每一次都找准了自己的敏感点，在坐下的时候准确的操过那里，引得快感又开始在她的身体里堆积，她动的速度快了起来，动作也越来越大，每一次都抽出到只剩下龟头再穴里，再一口气坐到最底下，用她湿润肿大的阴唇去磨蹭他的囊袋和小腹，将骚水涂抹的到处都是。

快感越来越剧烈，兰帕德的身体又一次被推向高潮的巅峰，特里接过了性爱的主导权，将妻子揽回了柔软的床榻上，同时飞快的操着已经一点力气都没有了的她，兰帕德第二次的高潮比第一次更加剧烈，身体足足颤抖了一分钟才稳定下来，水液更是从她的身体里不停歇的喷涌出来，她的精神也被特里彻底操上了天，一直等到特里射进她的身体里才渐渐回到她的脑子里。

特里欣赏着她高潮后更加松软的身体，尤其是看着他射进去的精液从她被操的暂时合不上的穴里淌出来，给了他极大的满足感。

“怎么样，夫人，我的服务你满意吗？”

“满意，我的执政官先生，”兰帕德颤抖着伸出手搂住特里的脖子，一边亲吻着特里的嘴唇一边含混不清的回答，“您真是我见过最好的执政官，我的丈夫。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是惊天又雷又黄的一篇！  
如果能有时间可能还会有再后来。。。  
但是一切随缘

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊恭喜所有看到这里的朋友们！！你们没有被雷死！！！！！  
一开始这篇还有其他的一些黄色废料都是不准备发的，但是因为一些事，觉得还是应该发出来，就算它是一篇又黄又雷还OOC的文也是我的宝贝儿！！！  
但是这篇确实又黄又雷又OOC我保证下次不写这样的东西了。。。。


End file.
